SquidTV
Squid TV (previously The Squidward Channel) is a TV station associated with Patty Vault Productions, but does not solely air programs from that company. It currently airs 7 shows. Shows Used *Squid Vs. Squid *Graveyard Shift *Hey, Patron! *The Mermaid Man Show *The Bubble Buddy Show *Nick Jr. Awkward, Octopus *Warriors of Bikini Bottom (nighttime only) *When Sponges Go Bad (nighttime only) *Sandy Adventures *The SpongeTron & Pattron Show *SpongeBob SquarePants *Krabs VS. Plankton Other Variants Squid TV HD Squid TV II '''(three hours behind regular Squid TV) As The Squidward Channel (1999-2002) In 1999, SquidTV was launched as '''The Squidward Channel. They aired five series. #Nick Jr. Awkward, Octopus #Squid Vs. Squid #The Mermaidman Show #When Sponges Go Bad #Original Series As SquidTV (2002-Present) In 2002, the channel was relaunched as SquidTV. #Graveyard Shift #Sandy Adventures #SpongeTron & Patron #The Bubble Buddy Show #Warriors Of Bikini Bottom #Krabs VS. Plankton #Black To SpongeBob Schedule '6:30-8:30 AM - Early Cartoons Block (PG-14+) - 'Squid Vs. Squid, The SpongeTron & Pattron Show, Sandy Adventures, The Bubble Buddy Show '8:30 AM-3:00 PM - Squid TV Mini (G) '- Nick Jr. Awkward, Octopus, select Squid Vs. Squid episodes, Sandy Adventures, The Mermaid Man Show, SpongeBob SquarePants (series) '3:00-7:30 PM - Afternoon Fun Block (G-PG) '- Graveyard Shift, Squid Vs. Squid, Sandy Adventures, The Mermaid Man Show, The Bubble Buddy Show, Nick Jr. Awkward, Octopus '7:30-9:30 PM - Primetime Block (G-PG) - 'Graveyard Shift, Squid Vs. Squid, Nick Jr. Awkward, Octopus, SpongeBob SquarePants (series), The SpongeTron & Pattron Show '9:30 PM-6:30 AM - Late Night Block (PG and PG-13) - 'Graveyard Shift, Warriors of Bikini Bottom, Squid Vs. Squid, When Sponges Go Bad Logo Appearances At the beginning and end of commercial blocks, the Squid TV logo appears at the end of a very short animation. Those animations are:Clarinets - ''Squidward and Squilliam are seen side by side, playing clarinets. The Squid TV logo, inside a music note, comes out of them. ''Tea - ''Squidward is seen drinking tea. The camera focuses on the inside of the teacup, where the leftover water drops form the logo. ''Mirror, Mirror - ''Squilliam is seen in front of a mirror. The camera looks at the reflection on the mirror, which is the logo. ''Bubbles - ''Squilliam is yelling at SpongeBob and Patrick, who are blowing a bubble shaped like the logo outside his house. ''Alive - ''The picture of Squidward on the logo comes to life, blinks, looks around, and asks why they are trapped with letters on the walls. ''Painting - ''Squidward is seen wearing a beret and a robe, carefully painting something. The picture on the canvas is the logo. ''Wall - ''SpongeBob is seen with suction cups strapped to his hands and feet, walking up a wall with the Squid TV logo painted on it. ''Heartless Squid - Squilliam loses all of his stuff, and Squilliam cries. His tears create the logo. Movies and other media *MermaidSquid and ClarinetBoy Parts I, II, and III *Nick Jr. Awkward, Octopus: An Awkward Movie! (cancelled) Marathons *The Squid Vs. Squid SUPER-MARATHON! *SquidWeek Gallery Squid2.JPG|Old Logo (1999-2003) tv.jpg|New Logo (2003-) Hawaiian Day Octopus, Kona, Hawaii..jpg Squidvssquidupnext.JPG|Coming Up Next: Squid Vs. Squid! Channel Launches *SquidTV (1999) *SpongeTV (2004) *SquidTV 2 (2011) *SquidTV Mini (2000) *SquidTV Kids (2012) Category:Awkward, Octopus Category:Squid Vs. Squid Category:Patty Vault Productions Category:Networks Category:Sandy Adventures Category:Squid Vs. Squid Episodes Category:Channels Category:KRUB Cable Category:SquidTV